Negi's sick
by animeprincess310
Summary: poor sick negi


It was a normal sunny day at Mahora Academy and as always Asuna and Ayaka were fighting. "Oh yah, Blondie well bring it on!" said Asuna raising her fist. "OK I will!" said Ayaka. Just before Asuna was about to hit Ayaka the door opened. "Alright class please be seated" said Negi, seeming oddly pail. "Next week you all will be having a quiz in math, so every one please turn to page 12 in your textbooks". Right before Negi was about to write something on the board he put his hand on his head like he was in pain. "Are you ok professor Negi?" Said Nodoka. "I'm alright" said Negi with a small smile. All threw out the entire class period Negi kept rubbing his eyes and forehead. (Bell ringing). "Class is over, every one please don't forget to study for the quiz".

When class was over Negi went to the teachers lounge were he met up with Takahata. "Well I can see the girls have taken their toll on you" Takahata said laughing. "It's not that" Negi said "I haven't been feeling very well lately". "You're not feeling well"? "Maybe you've been working to hard". "No it's not that, I couldn't get to sleep last night because stomach was hurting so bad". "Well do you need to go to the nurse office?" "No, I will be alright I just need to rest for a wile". (Lunch time).

"I still think professor Negi should be in my room" said Ayaka "I mean at least not in the same room as that bubble brain Asuna. "Hey speaking of professor Negi were is anyway?" said Fuka. "Well, he said he was going to skip lunch because his head was hurting" said Konoka. After Konoka said that, Asuna got worried. "I'm going to go check on him" said Asuna. Asuna went to the room only to find Negi lying on the floor shivering. "Negi! What's wrong" said Asuna kneeling down to pick him up. His head was very hot. "Don't worry just hold on!" Asuna laid him on the couch and put a cold rag on his for head. "Nekane is that you?" Said Negi. "No" said Asuna "it's me"." How are you feeling?" said Asuna. "Asuna?" Negi said weakly, "what happened?" "You were in the room and I found you passed out so I picked you up and put you on the couch" said Asuna. "Oh" said Negi sitting up straight on the couch looking down. "Really, I feel fine, thanks for helping me" Negi said with a smile.

The next day Negi woke up feeling even worse than yesterday. His head was pounding like a hammer and his stomach hurt so bad that he could barely eat. When it came to class time, he could barely keep focused on what he was teaching. After class Negi ran in to Takahata in the hallway. "Oh, Mr. Takahata I didn't see you there" said Negi. "It's ok" said Takahata "Are you sure you're feeling ok"? "I'm sure" said Negi with his head down. "Well jest take care of your self, promise" said Takahata. "Ok, I promise" said Negi.

During lunchtime, Negi tried to lay his head on the table, but it was so loud that he couldn't. Negi decided to leave Asuna followed him. "Hey wait up" Asuna said as Negi turned around. His face was very pail and his cheeks were rosy red. Asuna caught up with him and she could see how pail and red his face was. "Negi what's wrong" said Asuna worried. She put her hand on his forehead, it was hotter than it was yesterday. "Negi your running a fever" said Asuna "That's it I'm taking you to the nurse's office". "But Asuna…" said Negi. "No buts I'm taking you to the nurses and that's final". Asuna took Negi to office to see what was wrong with him. 102.9 said Mrs.Minamoto reading the thermometer. "So what seems to be the problem Negi?" she said. "Well it all started the other day when I ate some fish". "Then that's my stomach started hurting". "Then my head started to hurt the next day" said Negi. "I see" said Mrs.Minamoto. "Will I be all right?" Negi asked worried. "Of cores if any thing you probably have a 24-hour flu" said Mrs.Minamoto with a comforting smile. "Well that's good" Negi thought to him self. "Here take this" said Mrs.Minamoto "it is a note for you to take the day off tomorrow". "What but I don't want to take a day off" said Negi. "I know but if you want to get better you at lest need to take on day of rest, ok" said Mrs.Minamoto. "Ok" said Negi disappointed. After one day of rest Negi was back to his old self

The End.


End file.
